Modern automobiles and other vehicles may include sophisticated on-board computer systems that monitor the status and performance of various components of the vehicle (for example, the vehicle engine, transmission, brakes, suspension, and/or other components of the vehicle). Many of these computer systems may also adjust or control one or more operating parameters of the vehicle in response to operator instructions, road or weather conditions, operating status of the vehicle, and/or other factors.
Many conventional vehicles today include various types of electronic stability control (“ESC”) systems to further improve the vehicle's handling. Today's ESC systems often include various types of supervisory control modules (SCMs), engine control modules (ECMs), and/or controllers for various vehicle components (for example, anti-lock brakes, electronically-controlled transmissions, or other components), among other modules.
Such ESC systems are often implemented with microprocessors, microcontrollers or other control devices that appropriately receive data from one or more sensors or other sources, process the data to create suitable output signals, and provide the output signals to control actuators, dashboard indicators, data responders, and/or other modules as appropriate. The various components of a vehicle-based control system typically inter-communicate with each other and/or with various sensors, actuators and the like across serial and/or parallel data links such as a Controller Area Network (CAN), an example of which is described in ISO Standard 11898-1 (2003).
For example, an ESC system may compare a driver's intended actions in steering, braking, and/or other actions with the vehicle's response. Such comparisons may utilize variables such as yaw rates, lateral acceleration rates, and/or various other variables. The vehicle ESC system can then apply the brakes, reduce any excess engine power, and/or take other corrective measures. While ESC systems are generally effective at improving vehicle control, it can be difficult to design an ESC system that effectively transitions out of ESC operation or control when one or more sources of data may be compromised.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for an improved transition out of ESC operation or control when one or more sources of data may be compromised. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.